


The Principles of Lust

by cosmicrailway614



Series: Enigma [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, Spanking, Squirting, Subspace, Toys, they are both soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614
Summary: Sometimes Baekhyun just wants to be a Slave.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Enigma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The Principles of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS:  
> -This is the same universe as my other cnc fics.  
> -I decided to not include cnc or r*ape roleplay on this fic because we're covering the topic of subspace and I didn't it find it appropriate to mix those two together. People in subspace can get extremely submissive and in cnc the top could make something the bottom wouldn't like and they wouldn't be able to voice it properly due to their subspace and it will result in a break of trust (doesn't happen to everybody but I didn't want to write something dangerous like that)  
> -Their Master/Slave relationship is relegated to their bedroom and only in certain scenes. Their cnc scenes were not under that dynamics and it's not applied to any other aspect of their life.  
> -I decided to make it a Master/Slave relationship instead of a Daddy/Little one because I thought it would be more suiting for their relationship. Chanyeol is a caring Master as shown by his personality in this universe.  
> -Every BDSM couple/dynamic is completely different, here I tried to write how a scene with subspace would look like according to their dynamics.  
> -And, as always, if you ever want to try any of the stuff mentioned in this work of fiction, I encourage you to do a very extensive research in trusted sites and only do it with consenting people you can trust.  
> Please enjoy this new scene I brought to you.

Chanyeol was sitting on the couch lazing around in his sweatpants with his hair still wet from his previous shower. It had been a busy day in the construction site, he was an renowned architect and his company had landed a big project that he needed to supervise on site every Friday, which meant the day was busier but also he got to go home an hour earlier.

He was watching the current drama he had been binging these days, he was near the end, only 30 minutes to know if the main couple will stay together in the afterlife when a loud bang was heard at the door.

He smelt him before he saw him, the smell of distress of his omega. Baekhyun appeared a few seconds later, his tie all loosen up and hair made a complete mess, his eyes looked tired and at the brink of tears and he sighed heavily while walking to the couch, Chanyeol turned the TV off and opened his arms to receive his small baby.

"Bad day?" he asked, helping him to sit on his lap, putting his arms around him immediately and rubbing his back up and down.

The other just buried his head on his alpha's neck, inhalating the calming scent of his mate and just nodded while the other was drawing soothing circles on his back.

"You want to talk about it?"

The other shook his head, his tears starting to spill in anger and frustration.

"Hey, baby, talk to me" the other said worried, his voice taking a calming tone.

Baekhyun lifted his head from his neck and stared at him with big eyes, cleaning his nose while Chanyeol rubbed his waist, looking at him with worried eyes.

"I need my Master"

Chanyeol's eyes went big as plates, confusion painting his features and then a sudden understanding.

Now, the dynamics of their relationship was normal outside the bedroom. Baekhyun never wore a collar, he didn't identify as a little, slave, prey, pet, brat or any other submissive titles. He just liked to be submissive and feel powerless inside their bedroom but even in their con non-con scenes he didn't identify as any of them, he was just a submissive bottom. 

But there were times when he just needed to let go, when his life was so stressful that he needed his husband to take completely control of his actions. He decided that those times he wanted to be a slave.

He was an omega in a position of power, he was the CEO of an important real state company and he lead a stressful life, always taking decisions and making sure everything ran smoothly. 

People usually said he was meant to be an alpha, but he was grateful every day that he wasn't one because he got to be Chanyeollie's omega.

But all his dominance and seriousness disappeared once he entered his home, when he was with Chanyeol he was the softest omega, he liked to depend on his husband and even if the alpha also had an occupied life he was always happy to tend to his omega's needs, his caring, nurturing, and dominant side showing in full force. 

And although Chanyeol was a dominant he always liked to treat everyone with a soft manner, he was always friendly and approachable and rarely used his dominant side to make anyone obey him, not even with Baekhyun.

So when they entered the BDSM scene they had a hard time trying to understand everything, they both knew they were kinky but all the terms and titles confused them to no end... until they found out something: They didn't need tags or titles to practice the lifestyle, they didn't have to be like that outside of their house, they didn't have to follow a certain set of actions to live the kink lifestyle, they only had to abide by three words: safe, sane and consensual. Everything else was up to them.

And they had been practicing a lot of stuff before they ventured into the con non-con scenes, they rarely ever used titles, preferring just the two terms "alpha" and "omega".

There was one day, four years ago that that changed.

He was making dinner, waiting for Baekhyun that had to work extra hours to finish a project. When the smaller arrived home he looked tired, buy with a weird almost embarrassed look on his eyes. He walked to Chanyeol and with a shaky voice said

"I want you to be my Master" 

"What?" 

"You know I love those scenes when you pretend to force me, but I don't need that right now, I don't want to fight or cry or scream or put up an act. I want you to do whatever you want to me and I'll take it like a good boy because I don't have an option, I want you to take full control of everything. And no, I don't want a Daddy, I don't want to be a little, I need roughness. I want to be your slave." he finished, the words coming out weirdly serene.

Needless to say, the food was left untouched until hours later.

With the years they've acquired a great arrangement of toys: crops, leashes, floggers, nipple clamps, restrains of many sorts, gags, plugs, vibrators, cock cages, cock rings and, Baekhyun's favourites: paddles.

Baekhyun loved to be spanked, he loved that stinging sensation on his butt and legs, he liked how red and raw his ass would look after it, le liked to be marked like that.

"Okay" Chanyeol said, his dominant side taking over "then, why don't you go take a quick shower while I prepare everything, darling" he said squeezing the other's hips.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, Master"

Chanyeol put himself to work quickly, opening the drawers on their walk-in closet where they kept the toys and selecting the ones he knew Baekhyun loved the most. After so many years of practice they both knew what the other enjoyed the most.

The alpha was excited, he really liked to scene with his omega and making him happy and it had been quite a while since Baekhyun needed to be in his subspace, he always had a scene planned for this kind of situation, but he was also worried. He knew Baekhyun almost exclusively asked for this kind of roleplay when something at work had gone terribly wrong and he needed to take his mind completely out it, when he needed to be a slave that didn't have a saying in anything. It helped him get centered again and take the burden out of his shoulders.

He moved to the bedroom and turned on the soft lights, to give a relaxing aura to the atmosphere, he put all the toys on the table next to the couch and arranged them neatly. He took a lot at himself in the mirror and decided to change his clothes, to have a more dominant look, the one his omega loved so much.

When Baekhyun got out of the shower only wearing a robe the sight that welcomed him was breathtaking.

Chanyeol had arranged everything perfectly. He had all the toys aligned on the table and he could see the flogger he loved so much, the arousal started to fill his body. Before he could take a better look his eyes moved to the ethereal alpha that was standing in front of him and his mouth watered at the vision.

He was wearing black slacks that made his legs looks impossibly long, a white dress shirt half tucked inside the slacks, the top buttons opened to reveal his toned chest and his sexy collarbones, hugging his shoulders perfectly and it looked on his body like a dream. To finish the look, his black hair styled up, giving it a serious yet charming look.

"Clothes off" he said with a serious and stern tone, his character taking over the scene.

Baekhyun opened his robe and let it fall to the ground, revealing his milky skin that still had a few love bites from two nights before, his cock still soft but wanting to take interest.

"Pick it up and put it in it's place"

"Yes, Master" he obeyed immediately grabbing the robe, putting it on the laundry basket, and going to stand in front of Chanyeol again.

"Is there anything you wouldn't like today that what we normally do?" he asked 

"Please, don't gag me, Master"

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, Master" he murmured

"Do you want penetration?"

"Yes please, Master"

"Good slave" he rewarded him with a forehead kiss.

The alpha walked to the table to grab the first two items a collar and a leash and walked to the omega. Those two objects symbolised the start of the scene, every time Baekhyun was or wanted to be in subspace he wore the collar.

"Remember our safe word?" he said while clasping it behind his neck.

"Unicorn"

"The sign for stopping if you can't talk?"

Baekhyun showed the Vulcan sign

"Sign for slowing down" he said clasping the leash on the ring of the collar.

He showed his two hands with only the pinkies up"

"Sign for going on" 

Two thumbs up.

"Colour system?" he tested the leash tugging at it a few times in many directions.

"Green is for go, yellow for slow down and red for stop" he said with confidence.

"Good slave" he was rewarded with another kiss. He grabbed him by the leash and walked him to bed.

Baekhyun was already excited taking a glance at all the toys his alpha had prepared for him, he felt himself starting to fall into his space.

A hard tug took him out of his thoughts 

"Who told you you could glance, slave?" a hard spank.

"I'm sorry, Master" he whimpered.

Chanyeol tugged at the leash forward, commanding him to jump on bed, then down to signal him to kneel. Baekhyun did as he was instructed, lowering his head as he was used to.

He heard him going away, fumbling between the stuff at the table, he got closer again and put on bed something that rattled, he then grabbed Baekhyun's cock, carefully putting a metal cock ring on him, around his shaft and his balls before he could get hard and secured it neatly.

"Does it hurt?" 

"No, Master" 

He grabbed the thing he had put on bed before and extended it in front of Baekhyun's face

"Eyes up"

Nipple clamps 

Baekhyun had a love-hate relationship with those, they made him incredibly sensitive and aroused and he loved that, but they also made his nipples feel sensitive against his shirts and he hated it, so when Chanyeol showed them his breath was caught on his throat, he felt himself getting hard.

The alpha clasped them softly, they were the light ones, the ones they used for play. The ones for punishment were heavier but still so amazing. He gave them a few tugs at the chain that joined the clamps and Baekhyun whimpered again, relishing in the sensations.

"Colour?"

"Green"

A hard tug at the clamps

"Green what?"

"Green, Master" he cried.

Baekhyun felt his pussy starting to leak.

"Turn around" the alpha said in a stern voice, moving to grab something else "hands behind your back" he said clasping soft handcuffs on his wrists, he then grabbed a small artifact that made the omega shake in excitement.

A love egg.

"Ass up" 

The omega complied immediately, seeing how Chanyeol was lubing up the small vibrator 

"You don't need that Master, I'm wet enough to-" he was silenced by a hard spank to his ass.

"Did I ask for your opinion, darling?" 

"No Master, I apologize" Baekhyun said in a tiny voice.

He felt thick fingers rubbing against his entrance, trying to relax him to put the toy inside, he inserted one lubed finger and started to move it slowly but precisely.

Baekhyun was already losing his mind, he felt so stimulated and they were barely starting, he had to gather all his strength to not push against the finger. A second finger joined the first one and he started to faintly push back and that was quickly cut by a hard slap 

"Stay still"

"Yes Master, sorry" he whispered

The fingers were quickly taken out, making him almost whimper at the lost but the digits were quickly replaced by the love egg, the small vibrator breaching inside him and stopping right next to his sweet spot. He tried to brace himself to the wave of sensation that were about to come.

"Master..." a breathy moan came out when Chanyeol turned on the love egg in the weakest setting, the vibrations causing waves of pleasure but not enough to make him come, Chanyeol saw how his omega's eyes were clouded by pleasure, seeing how he was slowly but steadily falling into his space.

He tugged at the leash commanding him to get up, with shaky legs the omega complied. Chanyeol took a seat on the edge of the bed. He had a paddle on his hand. He had a wide paddle, it was perfect to cause pain but not to much, exactly what he needed now.

"On my lap, you know how"

"Yes, Master"

He positioned himself on his lap, stomach on the alpha's legs, pushing his ass up for better access, and accommodating his legs on the bed for comfort.

The alpha caressed the small bubble butt, squeezing the mounds on his hand and giving an appreciative hum at the sight, he tugged at the love egg's string making the other moan a little.

"20 spanks. Count them for me"

"Yes, Master"

A loud slap sound was heard on the room, followed by a faint whimper.

"One" he whispered

"Louder!" a spank in the other side

"Two!" he whimpered 

Another spank, this time lower, almost in his thigh

"Three!" he felt Chanyeol's erection poking his stomach.

He counted to ten, Chanyeol stopped there rubbing the mounds soothingly, seeing how his omega was leaking from his pussy and running down his inner thigh and the precum of the dick had started to stain his own slacks.

"Colour?"

"Green Master, please go on" he begged, the spanks and the vibrations against his prostate pushing him deeper and deeper.

Chanyeol finished the remaining spanks, alternating between sides, putting more force every now and then.

"Twenty" Baekhyun sighed, his ass burning but pleasingly so. His cheeks were red and wet with tears.

Chanyeol massaged the butt on his hands, giving it a few kisses to soothe the sting and examining if there was no broken skin or blood anywhere. 

"You did so good darling"

"For you Master?"

"Yes, for me darling"

He grabbed the keys of the handcuff and took them off from the dainty wrists, massaging them for a few moments to ease the discomfort. He tugged at the leash again to tell him to stand up.

Baekhyun stood up on wobbly legs, the taller helped him to keep his balance.

"Master" he murmured "you're hard. Please let me take care of it" he was about to kneel on the floor when he felt a hard tug to his collar.

"On the bed, ass up facing to me, head down, legs spread"

"But Master..."

"Do I have to repeat myself, Slave? Do you want me to not let you cum all night?"

"I apologize Master" he lowered his head "forgive my imprudence"

He immediately kneeled on all fours, his spine curving alluringly, Chanyeol came back to bed with two new tools.

A suede flogger and a riding crop.

They were not new to impact play, since they were boyfriends Chanyeol knew Baekhyun liked to be spanked so they started to buy paddles and small floggers to satiate his cravings, Chanyeol was really fond of it too and sometimes would ask Baekhyun to spank him even if his butt was more on the bonny side. 

They slowly eased themselves on more daring tools like riding crops, they also enjoyed whips but not as much as softer, wider tools. 

But there was something they never really wanted and it was a snake whip. That thing circulated a lot on the internet and people that are not into the BDSM community thought that everyone enjoyed that but, truth is it was really difficult to control and it was dangerous, it could circle the sub's body and hit on a dangerous place or even cut like a razor or so they decided to not mess without it and stick to more pleasurable and easy-to-control toys. 

Chanyeol was now holding a small suede flogger, the cane was short enough to be close to the sub and the strings were soft and delicate. It was designed to create a soft sensation, perfect for creating pain in an already sensitive skin.

"Look at me" 

Baekhyun directed his hazy eyes to him and smiled, seeing the toy he enjoyed so much on his Master's hands, he wiggled his butt in excitement.

"Stay still, eyes down" 

He positioned himself behind the omega, grabbing the leash on his free hand and pulling at it just enough to create pressure but not pain or to restrict the breath intake of his mate , he groaned at the vision in front of him, the red, supple ass; the milky thighs begging to be marked, already stained with slick running down; the glistening puckered hole clenching around the string of the love egg, a truly heavenly vision.

He flickered his wrist, putting enough force on the flogger to sting, strings hitting the red skin and making the omega moan loudly.

He kept moving he flogger, alternating places and intensity, seeing how Baekhyun was already floating in his cloud.

Chanyeol moved the flogger, gently caressing the leaking pussy with the strings to then give a hit to it

"Aaahhh Master... More" moaned the omega.

The alpha followed his omega's request, caressing the rim with the strings and soaking them in the process. He moved the flogger along the crack to give a hard hit at the erect cock.

"Oh fuck!" the smaller cried clutching the sheets tightly 

Another hit, this time to his balls

"Please... More..." he breathed.

The alpha kept flogging the reddened butt and his genitals, seeing how the omega's hole was dripping with slick and his pink cock leaking precum profusely and staining the covers.

He stopped his movements making the omega protest for the lost of stimulation but he was silenced by a hit to his thighs. Chanyeol was holding the riding crop, their favourite tool for his thighs. He hit again, this time the other thigh, listening to his omega's pleasured sounds.

"Colour?" he asked while stopping his movements

"Green, Master. I love it!" he said with excitement.

He knew Baekhyun's limits, he knew what he liked and how much he could take, his pain threshold was really high but he didn't want to hurt him, so his hits were only strong enough to hurt but not to leave a mark on them.

Baekhyun left out groan after moan after whimper, his inhibitions had left his body and he was just focusing on feeling the pleasure his alpha was giving him, he was overwhelmed with all the fantastic sensations and he felt his body shudder in delight. He was still very conscious but the endorphins running through his body were making him feel all dizzy and happy.

Chanyeol stopped his ministrations, knowing his omega was already floating in his subspace, he wanted to make it even better and he knew exactly how. He left tools fall to the floor and tugged three times at the smaller's leash to command him to get closer to him. 

Even if Baekhyun liked the rough treatment he also got off on the soft treatment, especially when it was given during a scene, the contrast between rough and sweet made him float even higher.

Baekhyun lifted his body immediately and kneeled on bed in front of his alpha who was still standing next to the bed, the omega looked up at him with hazy eyes, adoration present in his orbs.

He jumped him, circling his arms around his neck and nuzzling his head against the claming mark he had put there many years ago. Chanyeol hugged him against him, enjoying his lover's antics.

"Master, my Master" he kept saying while rubbing his head on the other's neck "only mine, my Master. No one else can have him. Only Mine" 

"Only yours" his Master reassured

"Yes, mine, only mine" he bit him on his neck, on top on his claiming mark and licking over it to soothe it, he licked all over his neck, trying to put his scent there so everyone knew he belonged to him and only him.

"Mine"

Baekhyun was a really possessive omega. Chanyeol's friendliness and kindness often being mistaken by flirtation led him to the most awkward situations that Chanyeol more often that not was completely oblivious about. Omegas literally thew themselves at him and he didn't take a hint, but Baekhyun always noticed and hated it. He didn't like when other omegas flirted with HIS alpha that he knew could never love other omega but still, those omegas had no business talking to his alpha all sweet and flirty. 

When he finished marking his alpha he relaxed into the hug, until his alpha gave him another order 

"Undress me" 

"Yes, Master"

He put himself to work quickly, his trembling fingers struggling with the buttons but he successfully took the shirt off admiring the godlike sight that was in front of him and caressing the muscles hungrily.

"The trousers, Slave" the other pressed

Baekhyun quickly undid the button and the fly, pushing the slacks down and drooling at the sight of the huge length in front of his eyes. He didn't waste any time and started to rub his face against it, giving kisses and kittenish licks along the shaft and murmuring praises

"So big, so good for me Master, I love your cock"

He took the head on his mouth and sucked lightly at it, tasting the precum that was already leaking from the slit and moaning at the taste, he tried to take more until a hard tug pulled him back

"Patience" the alpha said sternly

The omega just whined but obeyed nonetheless. He admired the self-control Chanyeol always had in their scenes, he never rushed and never made him do anything he wasn't 100% invested in, he loved him even more for that.

Chanyeol finished to take his slacks off, throwing them on the corner and coming back to work on his lover's body. He took off the nipple clamps seeing how they left the nubs red and swollen and definitely very sensitive, he couldn't resist the temptation to take one on his mouth and so he did, the omega moaned loudly pushing his chest on the alpha's mouth and grabbing his head to encourage him to continue, the sting of his sensitivity was present but the pleasure he was feeling overshadowed everything else, he gave the same treatment to the other nub, tasting the sweetness of his omega and groaning deeply at the sensation.

He let him go and pushed him to bed, the omega made an effort to jump on him again but Chanyeol was already hovering over him, giving him the skin to skin contact he needed. He kissed him passionately, making him moan in his mouth and rut against his thigh. Baekhyun was very hard, his cock more sensitive than usual because of the cock ring and Chanyeol had to act quickly to not cause damage to his member. He pulled his leash again to stop his rutting and he complied immediately, he always knew what Chanyeol meant with his movements.

He left hickies and love bites all over his neck and torso, sucking hardly at the hip bones and leaving hickies there for tomorrow. Baekhyun loved seeing marks the day after. 

He grabbed his thighs and pushed them to his chest, Baekhyun grabbed them weakly to give his alpha more access to his pussy. Chanyeol slowly took the love egg out making the omega squirm and moan at the sensation, his prostate was sensitive and the alpha knew he was not going to last too much. He pushed three fingers to stretch him a little more, seeing how his lover was already lost in pleasure at the intrusion. Chanyeol was losing his sanity seeing how the pink pussy swallowed his fingers greedily, dripping even more sweet sleek and creating delicious squelching sounds.

He took the fingers out and kneeled on bed between the omega's legs, aligning his cock with the clenching pussy and rubbed it teasingly.

"Uhm, Master please" the other whined

He entered him slowly keeping eye contact, taking the time so his lover feels every inch of his length, he liked to go a little slow in scenes like this to maximize the sensations. Baekhyun had his mouth agape completely lost in ecstasy , with his back arched and letting out the most sinful moans.

Chanyeol was balls deeps when he felt his lover clenching tightly around him, when he looked down the omega's face he saw his release laying on his stomach, Baekhyun panting with his eyes shut. 

"Did you cum just by me penetrating you?" Chanyeol asked amazed, a fond look on his now red eyes.

"I'm sorry Master, I couldn't hold it" said Baekhyun with coy eyes and his fingers on his mouth.

"It's not a problem Slave, you know I don't deny your orgasms" he caressed the pink cock "but you're still hard darling, you want more?"

"More, Master, please more" he moaned and nodded eagerly.

Chanyeol hovered over him, giving a peck to his strawberry lips and started to move inside of him, slow and deep setting a sensual pace to their lovemaking.

"Mmm Master... So good..." Baekhyun circled his arms and legs around his husband, pulling him impossibly closer to him.

"All mine, my Master"

"Yes darling, all yours, and you're all mine"

"Yes, yes... I'm all yours Master, only yours, you have me whole"

"Umm, so good Slave. You're such a good slave for me."

They moved in a practiced rhythm, increasing the speed steadily, moaning and groaning at the pleasure of being connected in their most intimate parts.

"My Master does me so well, he's so good to me"

"Master's cock feels so good inside me"

Chanyeol loved how vocal Baekhyun came when he was in his subspace. He was always very demanding and vocal about what he wanted, but when he was in his subspace he became softer and his words were more shameless but still sweet in a way, the alpha couldn't get enough of it, he liked the praises his omega gave him.

"Am I making you feel good?" he asked between pants.

"Yes! Master is making me feel amazing, his cock is perfect and he makes me feel safe and loved" he said while whimpering.

He gained speed at those words, changing the angle a tiny bit to be able to stimulate his prostate and womb at the same time.

A wanton, sinful moan was heard, Baekhyun's back arched impossibly high at the pleasure he was feeling, he dragged his nails on his alpha's back, leaving red streaks that would definitely leave a mark. 

"There! Right there! Please Master, fuck me there!" he cried, tears now staining his cheeks at the immense pleasure his Master was giving him. Chanyeol complied with his request, going with deep fast thrusts to near him to his climax.

Baekhyun's moans turned more and more breathy, he felt himself quickly approaching his second orgasm, the relentless thrusts were pushing him to tip over the edge.

"Master, can I come?" he whimpered

"Wait for me Slave, let's come together" he moved even faster, his hips moving at an insane pace feeling his own orgasm coming to him.

"Master please! I can't hold it anymore!!"

"Come for me darling" he whispered in his ear.

That was all Baekhyun needed to let go, his orgasm hit him like a thousand bricks making him see stars, his cock was spurting thick pearly ropes of cum, his pussy was dripping with his slick and mixing with his alpha's release that felt hot inside him, he clenched his walls to milk him dry, enjoying the view of Chanyeol groaning on top of him riding his own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of the omega, trying not to crush him while stabilizing his respiration, he got up quickly and removed the cock ring off Baekhyun's now soft dick, seeing how his omega was clenching his pussy to not let the cum out, he commanded him to unclench and push so he could clean him properly and the omega complied, mumbling how he wanted all inside and making his alpha groan at the comment, he unclasped the leash and put it aside, he'll clean all the toys tomorrow.

He cleaned him quickly the best he could and moved him to lay on the pillow, putting his favourite blanket around his shoulders and grabbing Mr. Yeollie, his old Teddy bear, to cuddle with Baekhyun, he covered him with the duvet and climbed to bed to lay beside his omega, he hugged him to keep him warm and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"It's okay, relax, I'm here with you" he whispered while giving gentle kisses to his head. Baekhyun was shaking while wearing off the adrenaline he still had on his body, just a little more before he could completely be floating in endorphins.

"You did so good for me darling, so good" the other reassured him. They stayed like that for a while until the omega stopped shaking, the telltale of him now being relaxed 

Baekhyun had a small smile on his face, enjoying the feeling of being pampered and loved by his mate, he felt sleepy and happy in his cloud and completely safe embraced by strong arms. He dozed off in those arms, utterly relaxed and comfortable in his warm cocoon.

Chanyeol moved slowly, trying not to wake him up, he put his sweatpants on and went to the kitchen to prepare something quick but yummy for Baekhyun, they hadn't had dinner and he suspected the other didn't had anything for lunch, he always forgot to eat when he was too busy and stressed.

He grabbed bread and a few vegetables, going for a simple ham and cheese sandwich with many vegetables something small because he knew it was not good to give him too much food when they've scened, while he prepared the food he started to get lost in thoughts, reminiscing about the early stages of their relationship and how far they've come and how their love only grew deeper and stronger with time. He remembered how he gave Mr. Yeollie to Baekhyun as a gift in their first day ten years ago and how the smaller had named it after the taller so he always felt him close even when they were apart. Baekhyun always took good care of the plushie, he liked to cuddle with it when the weather was cold and after these kind of scenes... And when he was mad at Chanyeol he would always cuddle with it because "at least Mr. Yeollie doesn't make me angry!" 

A smile appeared on his face, amused by his mate's antics, his thoughts however were interrupted when he heard light steps approaching him, he took the sandwiches out of the toaster oven and put them on a tray when strong arms sneaked around his waist.

"Master, you were not on bed with me" he heard his omega whining

He turned around to embrace the smaller, he saw he was only wearing the small blanket around his shoulders but nothing else, the weather was not cold but he knew Baekhyun got cold after sceneing so he was quick to hug him.

"I came to prepare something for you to eat darling"

"But I'm not hungry"

"Yes you are, I know you haven't eaten anything since this morning and you need to have something on your stomach or you'll get sick"

"But I don't want to"

"It's an order, Slave" he said sternly

"Yes, Master" he whispered 

"Let me grab the stuff real quick and we'll eat in the room" he said letting him go and grabbing water for both on them and a small slice of strawberry shortcake for Baekhyun to give him the sugar he needed.

They walked the short distance in silence, Chanyeol set the small table next to bed and helped his omega climb up the bed so he was comfortable while eating, he gave him a glass of water, he had made a lot of moaning and screaming so he needed to wet his dry throat

"Drink this all"

"Yes Master" he drank all the liquid eagerly, he was thirsty and this was so welcomed.

The alpha grabbed the glass back and passed him his plate with his sandwich cut in small pieces so it was easier for him to eat, he climbed next to him and covered both of them with the duvet so they were warm. Baekhyun ate slowly but gladly, his stomach grateful for the food he was way hungrier than he thought, he was grateful his alpha knew him and his body so well, even in the smallest details.

"I'm done Master!" he said with that relaxed smile he always had when in subspace, he asked for more water to drown all the food down.

Chanyeol grabbed the plates and put them on the table, taking the plate with the small piece of cake to replenish sugar and to make him even happier, he took a piece with the fork and gave it to Baekhyun who munched on it happily, they shared the cake taking small bites every time until it was completely gone, after a little more water he took the stuff and put them away from the bed where they couldn't knock them off accidentally, he returned to bed and he immediately had a lapful of Baekhyun hugging him and rubbing himself all over Chanyeol who was amused by the situation.

"Baek, are you scenting me?"

"Yes. Master needs to smell like me, he always has to smell like me" he said rubbing his head all over his neck and shoulders.

"But I already smell like you darling, I'm literally covered in your juices" he said chuckling

"Yeah, but I want you to be completely covered in my scent, it makes me happy" he said giggling.

He finished scenting him, rubbing himself all over his neck and torso until he was happy with the result, he smiled dreamily and buried his head in his mate's neck inhalating his soothing scent mixed with his own. 

"Darling, let me put cream on you, we played hard today and I don't want bad bruises tomorrow"

"But it doesn't hurt" he whined

"It doesn't hurt now, but it will tomorrow if we don't treat those, so lay down, you know how"

"Yes Master" he said obeying immediately, laying on his stomach with his legs wide apart, Chanyeol returned to him and looked at his work, the pink and puffy hole that was still glistening between the asscheeks that were red and a little swollen from all the hits it had endured, the meaty thighs were in the same state looking beautiful and pink. He cheeked for any broken skin and sighed in relief when he saw none. He pushed his thumb on the rim and hear the other moan softly, he brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it, cleaning the slick he had gathered there.

"Like my taste Master?" the omega teased looking at him

"As delectable as ever" he praised and winked

He grabbed the tube of soothing cream and started spreading it on his thighs first, massaging them lightly to not hurt them, he moved up to the bubble butt and spend his sweet time there caressing the globes without too much force 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Not at all" 

Chanyeol expected that answer, Baekhyun was still in his subspace and that meant he didn't felt pain until it was really high, but he will feel the discomfort tomorrow so the alpha always treated his skin properly.

He massaged a little cream on the puffy rim, trying to be as gentle as possible to not arouse the omega that was trying to push his ass back, he finished quickly earning a whine from the smaller.

He moved up to the back just giving a gentle massage, he hadn't touched his back so he only treated the muscles for the soreness of staying in the same position for too much he applied the same treatment to his arms and torso, massaging the muscles gently while the omega sighed in contentment.

He moved to his hips and legs again to soothe the redness on the front side of the thighs, they were less abused but he still took a lot of time to make sure they wouldn't swell tomorrow, he finished with a massage to his feet and tickling them lightly to make Baekhyun giggle.

"I'm gonna put this on your penis now darling but don't get too excited, okay?" he warned 

"Yes Master.... But it's kinda hard when I like your hands all over me so much"

"You're so shameless when you're floating baby" the other just shook his head laughing

He grabbed the pink dick on his hand and put the cream there with soft movements, they've played hard and even if he didn't hit the genitals with too much force it was a sensitive area so he had to be careful for bruises and swelling. He saw how Baekhyun was moving his hips almost imperceptible but he was quickly stopped by a light slap to his thigh

"What did I say?" 

"I'm sorry Master" he mumbled

Chanyeol finished his treatment quickly and put the stuff away, he grabbed Baekhyun to put him on his side of bed and tucked him gently, he then went to turn of the lights only leaving the small bedside lamp on to not be in complete darkness, he climbed up to bed and Baekhyun immediately glued himself to the alpha 

"Why are you still wearing your sweatpants Master? Took them off!" he pouted

Chanyeol chuckled but did as he was asked, he knew Baekhyun loved to sleep naked and have the skin to skin contact with his mate. He hugged the smaller to his chest and caressed his hair gently

"Mr. Yeollie!" the omega gasped "where is he?" 

"Here" Chanyeol said taking him from the bedside table and putting it between the two.

"You love that bear more than you love me" he pouted

"No, I can't love anything more than I love Master, but Mr. Yeollie is lonely so he wants to be with us" he explained with a pout that resembled one of an innocent child, Chanyeol cooed at the sight and hugged him again rubbing his back to make him sleep.

"Did you like it darling?" he asked softly

"Yes Master, I enjoyed everything a lot, thank you so much!" he smiled while looking up at his alpha, seeing how his eyes were turning red again "your eyes are red Master" he said with amazement

"You're welcome darling... And my eyes are like that because I love you a lot" his voice was so fond that it made Baekhyun feel even more elated.

"I love you too Master, so so much" he said burying his face on the strong chest and inhalating the calming and relaxing scent of his mate.

They stayed there and when he felt Baekhyun's breathing getting even he turned off the lamp and fell asleep as well, feeling relaxed and happy with the love of his life in his arms.

\--------

The alpha woke up when he felt the light through the door of the balcony, it was around 8 am and Baekhyun was still sleeping soundly. He decided to get up and make breakfast, he was sure the omega would be starving by the time he woke up, he put his sweats again and grabbed the tray with the dirty dishes and went to the kitchen to prepare everything.

He was making an omelette with bacon and fruit to the side, the orange juice was fresh and the coffee was already pouring in the coffee maker, he was taking the toast out of the toaster when he heard the distinctive steps of his mate coming to the kitchen

"Where do you keep going?" he whined "it's the second time I woke up without you!" he was wearing one of Chanyeol's big shirts that converted his thighs, still with the small blanket around his shoulders, he looked adorable with his droopy eyes and his bed hair and the alpha smiled at the view.

"I have to prepare food to feed my cute husband" he replied opening his arms to hug him 

"Are you with me now?" he asked giving a peck to his hair, he always asked that to know if he was still in his subspace.

"Yes, baby" the smaller replied

"Do you want to take your collar off now?" he always left it on until the next day, when he was completely back to his senses, it helped him to feel grounded and safe.

"Not yet, leave it for a little longer."

"Okay. How are you feeling?"

"Sore" he chuckled

"I told you" the other replied "but anything out of the ordinary?" 

"No, everything feels fine. My ass burns and my pussy feels well fucked so everything is alright"

"I'm not convinced you're totally back darling" the other said kinda embarrassed

"I am, I just like to make you flustered" he giggled

"You're impossible" he chuckled "okay, let me check, turn around" he crouched to be at the level of his butt and lifted the shirt not surprised Baekhyun was not wearing anything below it. The redness was gone and only a few tiny bruises were left on his legs and butt, he pressed on them lightly

"Does it hurt?" 

"No"

"You sure?" 

"Yes babe, don't worry" he said rolling his eyes

"Okay, turn around"

His dick was now in front of his face and he started to check for any bruise or inflammation, he squeezed it softly

"And here, does it hurt or feel weird?"

"No, but if you keep touching it we're gonna have problems" he joked while the other laughed

"Okay naughty boy" he spanked him "let's eat, you need it a lot" he said grabbing the plates and putting them on the bar

"Yes sir! I'm starving" 

They sat there and ate in a comfortable silence, playing footsie and stealing touches and smiles every now and then, they felt like teenagers that are just falling in love and it felt awesome. 

When they finished the alpha took the plates and loaded the dishwasher, they walked together holding hands to their room again and cuddle again on bed, they liked to have lazy weekends when they'd just spend quality time with each other, work completely forgotten. But Chanyeol still felt weird not knowing what had happened to Baekhyun yesterday that made him need him like that so he decided to ask

"Baby... Can I ask..." 

"It was the deal with Wu" he said before the alpha could finish his question

"What happened?" the other asked worried, he knew that deal was important for Baekhyun and the thought of losing it made him hurt for his mate.

"You know how I've been meeting with Yifan for quite a while to discuss the buildings and that stuff right, so yesterday we were talking about the deal and the details and he tried to kiss me..."

Chanyeol stopped his touches, hands now forming fists in his omega's back, his wolf reacting at other alpha trying to take advantage of his mate.

"...but I quickly pushed him and yelled at him how I was married and mated and I had no interest in any other alpha or beta or whatever and that if he wanted to make this deal he should apologize and be professional... so he just stormed out of my office saying everything was cancelled." his voice was soft, clearly affected but not so much like yesterday

Chanyeol was mute, rage boiling inside him at the thought of that son of a bitch harassing his mate and making him feel so hurt. It was not the first time that it had happened, but never with someone like him, usually they were weird people that couldn't keep a professional and decent attitude but Wu seemed so nice and him doing this made them both feel hurt and impotent. The deal was not that big nor that important in terms or money, but it'd had been Baekhyun's first international deal and he was very excited about it.

"Baby" he said with soft voice calming himself down and resuming his caresses "I know this is very hard for you and I'm so sorry that that idiot made you feel like that, I'm sorry you lost the deal you were so happy about, I know you really liked the company and wanted that deal and invested a lot on it, but he doesn't deserve to have business with you, he's complete trash and I'm gonna make sure that neither my company nor my friends work with him because he deserves no market here and it'll be weird to say it but I'm glad that jerk showed his true colours before you were tied to him and his company by contract, it's better that you don't have business with him at all so you don't have to see him again. You're an amazingly talented, hardworking and kind man and you know better things will come, many people want deals with you and you know it we just have to wait and keep working!" he finished. He saw Baekhyun eyes glistening and he immediately cupped his cheeks worried

"You always know what to say to make me feel better" he sniffle "you're so sweet"

"You don't have to suffer for that jerk baby, I know you'll find something way better" he smiled and kissed him

Baekhyun kissed him back slowly, just a liplock to express their love and gratitude to each other.

"I love you alpha" he whispered when he broke the kiss

"I love you too my omega" the other smiled "now... what do you say about spending the day in the amusement park?" he grinned so wide that it made Baekhyun heart flip.

"Okay! But the last in getting ready pays the food!" he said already running to the bathroom

"Not fair!!" the alpha yelled running behind him and laughing

As if he wouldn't give him all his fortune if he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I've always wanted to write subspace but was afraid of not doing it justice, but I did a lot o research and just went for it, I tried to portray it in the most accurate way possible but as I mentioned above subspace is different for everyone so this is just my interpretation of it.  
> I hope y'all enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts about it thank you so much for reading!!  
> Love you all, please take care.


End file.
